


Gift Wrapping

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Irondad, gift wrapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter needs to gift wrap and Tony helps him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Holiday Collection 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Gift Wrapping

“Hey, Tony,” Peter said. Tony should have run the other way when he heard that. Maybe he wouldn’t have been roped in so casually to the kid’s plan.

“Hey, Kid,” Tony said.

“I need some help,” Peter told him. Tony figured help meant superhero help. Not the torture he would get. Tony wouldn’t have agreed if he knew the truth. He would have run away from the whole thing but instead, he was there ready to help his kid out. 

“Okay, I can help you with anything,” Tony said. Oh was he naive. Peter decided to ask him something that would sound easy but was the worst thing in the world.

“Can you help me wrap gifts?” Peter asked. Tony froze. He didn’t know if he could because normally he had someone to do that for him but Peter looked desperate for help.

“Sure, Kid,” Tony said. “How hard can wrapping gifts be?” Oh did Tony dread that question now.

~

“Where are the scissors?” Tony asked. Peter looked for the scissors as if they were next to him but they weren’t. Peter looked around and tried to find them.

“FRIDAY where are the scissors?” Peter asked. Tony looked around the area.

“They are currently in Boss’s hand,” FRIDAY said. Tony looked at his hand and there they were. Peter laughed as Tony groaned. He was done with gift wrapping. Peter had a bow on his head, where did that come from. 

“We are a mess, Kid,” Tony said pointing to Peter’s head. Peter touched his head and felt the bow and just laughed. 

“Yeah, we are Dad,” Peter said. Peter realized what he said quickly as Tony smiled.

“Do you see me as your dad, Pete?” Tony asked. Peter nodded embarrassed. “Then I see no problem with you calling me Dad, Kid.” Peter seemed surprised. “You are already like a son to me.”

“I am?” Peter asked.

“Yes, you are,” Tony said. Peter smiled at Tony and went over and hugged the man which surprised him.

“Thanks, Tony,” Peter said.

“No problem,” Tony said as he sat there holding his kid, his son before they went back to wrapping gifts or attempting too. Pepper later found the boys asleep on the couch. She just smiled as she took a picture to send to May.


End file.
